


Courted by Two

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, M/M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sad, limited cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Friends are constant in all things save in the office and affairs of love,” Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courted by Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some might not like that I have Fili and Kili fight. It doesn’t sit well with me either, but I don’t ship Durincest. Incest pairings tend to turn you off when you have sibling and have been mistaken as a couple with said sibling, which has happened to me and my brother. Twice. Ergo, I sympathize with characters that are siblings are paired together romantically.

 

#Courted by Two#

It began simply enough.

  
The brothers were the only other two in my age group (other than Bilbo but he was leagues more mature then we were and had an easier time relating to the Ur brothers anyway), so it made sense that they’d seek me out for companionship.

  
It began at Bilbo’s house where we met. We met in Ered Luin before, but we never officially introduced ourselves. They both said they were impressed with my resolve to help take the mountain back from Smaug.

  
We talked a lot since then. We rode together, sang together—joked. I was shy, but the brothers were very inclusive of me and liked to hear my opinion on just about everything.

  
Dori and Nori were okay with it so long as I didn’t start messing about like the brothers. I never did and they never pressed.

  
Then things started getting awkward just before the trolls.

  
At first, Kili took to braiding my hair. Fili would get annoyed by it and brush it out despite my protests at him not to and he’d braid one of his own instead. In return, Kili would do the same.

  
In the end, Nori scared them off for me and they left my poor hair and scalp alone.

  
While in Rivendell, Kili gave me some new quills and two full inkwells. Fili bought two new journals for the journey.

  
They got angry about the other’s gift, but didn’t fight that time around, since it ended up working out. I still got new journals and new quills. And now there was plenty of ink to last the journey. I was worried about all that.

  
After Rivendell, they seemed to be back to their normal selves.

  
Until Fili kissed me. I wasn’t perturbed, per say, but it did come as a bit of a shock. Kili had seen and got angry about it. He refused to leave me alone with Fili after that until Dori got annoyed by how Kili was clinging to me and shooting Fili nasty glares.

  
“Is everything all right, Ori?” he asked after shooing Kili away.

  
“I’m not really sure,” I admit.

  
“They’re courting you, Baby Brother,” Nori teased, grinning.

  
“I figured that, but why?”

  
“Well, it’s not as though you’re not comely, Ori. Heads do turn. Though this is the first time someone’s actually dared.”

  
“Someone might have dared earlier if you two didn’t hen-peck me so much. It makes people second guess my sex the way you and Dori act.”

  
Nori grinned. Dori shook his head.

  
“And a cute little sister we have!” Nori shouted, turning heads. I blush and look around. Fili and Kili are grinning and wide eyed.

  
Did they believe them? I hope not.

  
Dori slaps Nori’s head and I kick his shin.

  
“I’m not a girl,” I snap.

  
“We know, Laddie,” Dwalin assures, smirking. “Yer brother’s pulling your leg, is all. That’s what brothers do.”

  
Balin shakes his head. Oin glares at Gloin. Even Thorin looks rather smug.

  
“Its better when you do have a sister. The teasing is way more fun than it should be,” he points out. “But when the suitors come…”

  
The others groan their agreement. If you think my brothers are protective of me, then if we had a sister…

  
Oh boy. I think I’d be worse than Dori.

  
I spy the brothers again, they looked a little put out.

  
Fili and Kili’s courtship didn’t pick up for a while. Not until after the thunder battle, the goblins, and the orcs and wargs.  
At Beorn’s.

  
We had baths there, which we all really needed.

  
After my bath, Fili kept sniffing my hair. I had to kick him away a couple times. But when Fili backed off to go talk to his uncle, I had Kili to deal with next. He hugged me as soon as Fili was gone and wrapped his arms around my middle, refusing to let go. It was annoyingly uncomfortable.

  
When Fili returned—an actual argument began.

  
They shouted at each other and weren’t bothering keeping it down.

  
I couldn’t get a word in edgewise. And things were getting out of hand. Something had to be done. Now.

  
“All right!” I shout, breaking free of Kili’s grasp. “That’s enough! If you’re going to fight like this, then I’d rather reject the both of you! Just leave me alone!”

  
Fili and Kili stared at me, crestfallen.

  
Kili looked like he was going to cry.

  
“Ori—” Fili began.

  
Whatever he wants to say, I don’t want to hear it. I turned around and ran outside, hiding behind a tree, hugging my legs.

  
Someone sits beside me.

  
“It’s painful. I know,” Bilbo said. “Watching two people you care for fight and knowing you’re why they’re fighting.”

  
“Did it happen to you?”

  
“I was actually on Fili and Kili’s side,” he admitted. “There was a girl. I was mad about her. Head over heels in love,” he scratched his chin. “My cousin was also in love with her, though, and we fought over her quite a bit. In the end, we were fighting so much she couldn’t take it anymore and refused to see the both of us for a very long time. Her father chased us off so many times after that. My Da suggested to both of us that we give her up.”

  
“Did you?”

  
“Yes. But not after Eru knows how long locked in my room, crying. She and my cousin married a few years ago.”

  
“That must have been awful.”

  
“At the time, yes. I had thought I was over her before then, but I apparently wasn’t. I couldn’t even go to the wedding. Horrible insult! I ought to have gone. I guess…my point is that it can get better. I learned to manage and things got much better quite unexpectedly.”

  
“It’s not fair.”

  
“No. It’s not. But no one ever said love was fair. And those two love you very much, Ori.”

  
“Thanks, Bilbo. How quick was getting over her?”

  
“A lot faster than I thought it would be,” he said, looking at the house. Thorin strode by, speaking with Balin. “A lot faster.”

  
I went to talk to them, but the brothers weren’t anywhere I thought they’d be. I found Kili before nightfall. Or rather, Kili found me. His eyes are red.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said before I could say anything to him. “I don’t know what came over us, Ori. I really don’t. One moment, we were just glad to have a new friend and the next Fi was at my throat for wanting to be close to you. It’s like we’ve both…we both feel you’re our One and yet…”

  
A Dwarf can only ever have One and he will never share his One. A Dwarf’s jealousy is that strong. I can’t imagine, if both brothers think that I’m their One, what that’s doing to them.

  
“I’m sorry too,” I say. “I’m not going to chose between you and Fili. You’re my friends and if you both think I’m your One, then I don’ think I’m your One or Fili’s One.”

  
I don’t want what happened to Bilbo to happen to either brother.

  
Kili bowed his head and walked away. I felt awful seeing a tear slide down his face.

 

  
#Kissed by One#

  
The rest of the adventure was very awkward for the brothers and me.

  
Kili still talked to me at least.

  
Fili would be close, but he never looked at me, let alone spoke. He’d chip in a little bit, and a roguish smile would grace his face until he remembered who he was talking to or something of that matter and would look away.

  
At least they weren’t fighting. At least I wasn’t causing them more strife. But I really wish Fili would talk to me again.

  
Fili and I were in the same cell together. We huddled at different corners. Which hurt. A lot more than you know. I wished Fili would speak to me at the very least. It was awful being separated from my brothers as it was and I’m scared.

  
I sniffed, rubbing a gloved hand under my nose. I can’t stop the tears even if I tried.

  
“Ori?”

  
I look at Fili. He’s really close. He sits beside me and takes my hand in his. “You chose Kili. Right?”

  
“No.”

  
Fili stared at me.

  
“I didn’t choose either of you. I can’t. You and Kili are close and I don’t want to get between the two—”

  
Fili pressed his mouth to mine. I didn’t answer the kiss, though Fili tried to coax me to.

  
“So there’s still a chance for me?” he asked when he pulled away.

  
I stare at my knees. I can’t look at him in the eye when there is hope in them.

 

  
#And Then There were None#

  
The Battle of the Five Armies lost three members of the line of Durin. It was a sad day for everyone.

  
Bilbo left after the funeral for his home in the Shire. He had intended to stay, but that was when Thorin was alive and now, there were too many memories for him. I felt awful for Bilbo. Everyone did.

  
But almost as horrible as the feeling of pity I have for the Hobbit who joined our quest is the feeling of regret for breaking two hearts of two very good friends of mine.

  
I had expressed my regret to another member of the company when he found me in one of Erebor’s dark corners.

  
“A heart would have been broken anyway,” Balin said, patting my head. “It was a messy situation you boys were in. Of course you didn’t want to see them sad, Laddie. But I think it would have been worse to choose one over the other. You chose the solution that would cause the least hurt.”

  
“How was it the least?”

  
“They parted this world as brothers, did they not? Fighting side by side?” I nod. “Your choice kept them brothers, fighting side by side until the end. Besides, no brotherhood is without a little rivalry once in a while. Now come on. Let’s get you to your own brothers before they start tearing the place apart.”

  
I stand and follow Balin, head bowed.

  
What do you think I should have done? What would you do if you were in my place?

  
Could you choose?


End file.
